Friday Night Marathon
by lookcloserhere
Summary: Modern AU where they all watch Doctor Who and Cosette doesn't get the meaning of silence. "Wait, then who am I?" Cosette squealed, giggling as she curled her feet underneath herself on the couch. Eponine rolled her eyes; it was so obvious she almost felt like cringing that she had to voice it. "Rose, definitely Rose."


"Wait, then who am I?" Cosette squealed, giggling as she curled her feet underneath herself on the couch. Eponine rolled her eyes; it was so obvious she almost felt like cringing that she had to voice it.

"Rose, definitely Rose." She said, Enjolras laughed beside her, his body moving her as he chuckled. Jehan and Courfeyrac had fallen asleep on the sofa chair to her right, curled in each others arms and smiles on their faces. They had fought for the marathon by tooth and nail, she didn't need much convincing, but the others did. They had fallen asleep during the second episode. Eponine couldn't help but laugh too, and Cosette stared at them with wide eyes.

"Rose?" She whispered, bouncing a bit, "I like her!" Marius laughed from the other room, coming into the doorway with chips and salsa.

"Of course you do! You're almost a spitting image." He winked at Eponine, something that would have made her heart leap in response only a year ago, but now it just made her laugh harder. He and Enjolras had been the one to introduce her to the show, and they had many little inside jokes.

"But then who are you?" Cosette asked, ignoring that the next episode had started, the theme song whirling in the background. Eponine could tell Enjolras was getting annoyed beside her, and she took his hand softly.

"Shh!" Enjolras hissed, and then looked at Marius, "Drinks?" He asked, Marius slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Dude, still in the kitchen." He remarked, Eponine could feel Enjolras sigh and shift under her back.

"You know, Cosette will still be here when you get back, you don't have to rush to return, you've seen all these episodes before. You can stand to be without her in your presence for another thirty seconds." Enjolras scolded, Cosette and Marius looked down guiltily. It had happened before on multiple occasions, Marius would forget things; forget he was supposed to pick up her brother even sometimes because he was too distracted by Cosette. Eponine didn't mind usually when it didn't concern her, but she did feel that at some point they were going to have to stage an intervention.

"Sorry, I'll go and-" Marius started, causing Cosette to move frantically, their puppy love was almost sickening.

"No, I got it." Enjolras said wearily, moving out from under Eponine, traipsing into the kitchen. She watched him leave slyly, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Who are you then?" Cosette asked again once Enjolras was out of earshot; Marius sat back down next to her and practically pulled her onto his lap. Jehan woke in the corner and shook Courfeyrac awake, pointing at the screen, it was one of their favorite episodes.

"I don't know." Eponine admitted the smirk still on her face. "I'd like to think that I'm a bit of all of them." Cosette frowned, a pout starting to form.

"That's not fair! I want to be all of them too!" Eponine couldn't help it when her eyes rolled again in exasperation.

"You can't have everything, honey." She said dryly, but smiling at the blonde girl with her pink shirt so she could tell it was a joke.

"But-" she persisted, much to everyone's but Marius' dismay.

"You're Rose, deal with it." Enjolras said in finality, walking back into the room and handing them all drinks. He cuddled back into her comfortably, kissing the top of her head as they turned their attention back to the television in front of them.

"What's going on?" Cosette asked after a second, confused.

"If you weren't talking during the first five minutes you'd understand." Enjolras quipped.

"But, but it was important!" Cosette squawked, already a bit tipsy. Marius looked at her fondly, patting her back.

"No it wasn't." Enjolras argued. Cosette's eyebrows furrowed, she looked for a second as if she were about to cry. A few more minutes went by before Cosette sniffled.

"I don't know what's going on!" She cried, thumping her bottle down onto the table forcefully causing Enjolras to jump at the sudden noise and making Eponine giggle again.

"It's your fault!" He said, determined not to give in.

"Please can we start it over?" She asked, Eponine knew how he hated starting things over and decided after a minute to pay more attention to the scene forming in the room rather than the one playing out on the screen in front of her.

"No, it's your fault." He said again.

"Tell him to start it over." Cosette begged, turning to Eponine, she raised her arms in mock defeat.

"I'm not getting gin the middle of this one, I've seen all these episodes, and I know how they're going to end." Cosette's pout deepened into a frown again.

"How am I supposed to get into a show if I don't know what's going on? I thought we were doing this so I could get into the show with you guys." She muttered, her arms crossed. Enjolras sighed again in defeat. The video abruptly started from the beginning causing Jehan and Courfeyrac to cry out in annoyance. Cosette squeaked with joy, doing a little victory dance that made them all laugh.

"That's the last time I start another video over tonight you hear?" Enjolras asked, because Cosette had turned to look ravishingly at her boyfriend. She snapped back into focus with wide puppy-like eyes and nodded.

"Oh, be nice. She's new to this." Eponine chimed in, resting her head on his shoulder. Little did she know that they would start another four episodes over at least three times.


End file.
